civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Promotions
A promotion is an extra ability military units can get, which somehow improves their performance in the game. There are four main ways to acquire promotions for units: * Earning enough Experience for a unit to gain a level. It may then acquire one of the generic promotions listed below. * Building certain Buildings, National Wonders, or World Wonders such as Alhambra or the Dojo. * Having certain Natural Wonders in your borders. * Adopting certain Policies or Ideological tenets. Additionally, many civilizations' unique units come with special promotions, which most of the time transfer when they upgrade to more advanced units. Sometimes, these are just generic promotions earned as part of the "special" abilities of the unit in question. In this case, if the unit had already acquired the promotion earlier (through earning Experience before the upgrade), it will get nothing on upgrade, so you should plan its earlier development accordingly. Note that many promotions apply only to certain classes of units - for example, melee, ranged, naval, etc. Also, several key promotions have multiple stages, marked as I, II or III - each subsequent stage of these can only be acquired after you earn the previous stage. The highest-level promotions require all stages of another lower-level promotion. Note that they are usually available across classes (that is, both for melee and ranged units, for example), but they also require different promotions for the different classes. If a promotion has multiple required promotions listed, only one is required to adopt it. Melee Promotions Promotions available to land Melee Units } , +25% vs Cities|req=Drill I}} , +25% vs Cities|req=Drill II}} vs Mounted or Armored Units, +10% when defending in open terrain|req=Drill II}} vs Mounted or Armored Units, +10% when defending in open terrain|req=Formation I}} based on unit damage. +15% outside of friendly lands. +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} when defending. +20 HP when healing|req=Mystic Blade}} based on unit damage. +15% inside friendly lands. +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} while defending|req=Shock III}} |req=Shock III}} based on unit damage. +15% vs Melee and Gun Units. +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} . May attack twice|req=Mystic Blade}} based on unit damage. Attack Wounded Mod (20%). +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} based on unit damage. +15% when defending. +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} , Flank attack bonus increased by 25%|}} , Flank attack bonus increased by 25%|req=Shock I}} , Flank attack bonus increased by 25%|req=Shock II}} based on unit damage. +50% experience gained from combat. +10 HP when you destroy an enemy unit|req=Eight Virtues of Bushido}} when defending|req=Drill III}} through Forest and Jungle. +10% when defending in rough terrain|req=Shock II, Drill III}} |} Ranged Promotions Promotions available to land Ranged Units } , +10% vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Barrage I}} , +10% vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Barrage II}} vs Wounded Units at or below 50 HP|req=Barrage III}} , +10% vs Wounded Units|}} , +10% vs Wounded Units|req=Field I}} , +10% vs Wounded Units|req=Field II}} vs Units above 50 HP|req=Siege III, Accuracy III}} outside friendly territory|req=Field III, Barrage III}} |req=Accuracy II}} vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Siege II}}* vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Precision}}* , +1 Range|req=Accuracy III, Bombardment III, Siege III, Field III}} , +10% vs Cities|}} , +10% vs Cities|req=Siege I}} , +10% vs Cities|req=Siege II}} vs Fortified Units and Cities|req=Siege II, Field II}} |} '*' May not be used/unsure Naval Promotions Promotions available to Naval Units } when defending|req=Armor Plating I}} when defending|req=Armor Plating II}} vs Naval Units, Flank attack bonus increased by 50%|}} vs Naval Units, Flank attack bonus increased by 50%|req=Boarding Party I}} vs Naval Units, Flank attack bonus increased by 50%|req=Boarding Party II}} , +20% vs Cities|}} , +20% vs Cities|req=Bombardment I}} , +20% vs Cities|req=Bombardment II}} vs Cities|req=Bombardment III}} vs Cities, Damage from Cities reduced by 20%|}} vs Cities, Damage from Cities reduced by 20%|req=Coastal Raider I}} vs Cities, Damage from Cities reduced by 20%|req=Coastal Raider II}} and +1 Sight|}} equal to 100% of the damage inflicted on a city|req=Coastal Raider III}} and +1 Sight|}} when defending|}} |req=Boarding Party III}} in your Capital when you defeat an enemy unit. +20% vs Units at or below 50 HP|}} vs Naval and Land Units. +10% vs Units at or below 50 HP|}} vs Naval and Land Units. +10% vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Targeting I}} vs Naval and Land Units. +10% vs Units at or below 50 HP|req=Targeting II}} , +1 Sight, +10% when attacking, and the ability to heal in non-friendly waters|}} , +1 |}} when attacking|}} when attacking|req=Wolfpack I}} when attacking|req=Wolfpack II}} |} Scouting Promotions Promotions available to units in the Scout line } in Forests and Jungles|}} in Desert and Snow|req=Trailblazer I}} |} Air Promotions Promotions available to Air and anti-Air Units } while defending|req=Interception II, Dogfighting II}} vs Naval and Land Units|req=Interception II, Dogfighting I, Siege II }} vs Naval and Land Units|req=Air Targeting I}} when performing an Air Sweep|}} when performing an Air Sweep|req=Dogfighting I}} when performing an Air Sweep|req=Dogfighting II}} vs Air and Helicopter Units|}} vs Air and Helicopter Units|req=Flak Targeting I}} when intercepting enemy aircraft|}} when intercepting enemy aircraft|req=Interception I}} when intercepting enemy aircraft|req=Interception II}} vs Cities|}} vs Cities|req=Siege I}} vs Cities|req=Siege II}} |} Diplomatic Promotions Promotions available or inherent to Diplomatic Units } Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission and the ability to enter a rival player's territory without an Open Borders agreement|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission, +1 for Diplomatic Units, and the ability to ignore terrain costs|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission, and reduce the Influence of other Civilizations with this City State by the same amount. Earn additional Influence for each completed era. Has the ability to enter a rival player's territory without an Open Borders agreement|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission. Bonus is exclusive to the Swedish Civilization (if using CSD's custom trait for Sweden)|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission and the ability to enter a rival player's territory without an Open Borders agreement|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission|}} Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission and +1 |}} |} Shared Promotions Promotions available to multiple unit types } |}} , and +5% additional when adjacent to a friendly unit|}} |}} in friendly territory|}} . Ranged attacks may be performed over obstacles (as long as other friendly units can see the target) |req=Targeting III, Bombardment III, Accuracy III, Barrage III, Siege III, Field III}} . May attack twice|req=Field III, Barrage III, Targeting III, Siege III}} |}} |}} |req=Shock III, Drill III, Targeting II, Bombardment II, Coastal Raider II, Boarding Party II}} |}} while defending|}} |}} when attacking cities|}} |} Unit Attributes Promotions that are inherent to a unit, unit type, or Civilization and cannot be unlocked through normal means (XP, Buildings, Wonders, ect.) } |}} vs Wounded Units|}} vs Armored|}} vs Cities|}} vs Fighters|}} vs Gun (Melee) Units|}} vs Helicopters|}} vs Mounted|}} vs Naval|}} vs Siege Units|}} vs Submarines|}} vs Tanks (Armored)|}} (if Forest or Jungle is not present) and double |}} when attacking|}} vs Barbarians|}} equal to 100% of the damage inflicted on a city|}} when attacking|}} in Forest/Jungle|}} vs Armour Units, Fortified Units, and Cities. +20% when defending, and enemy units within 2 tiles suffer -15% |}} vs Fortified Units and Cities. +15% when defending, and enemy units within 2 tiles suffer -10% |}} against damaged enemy units|}} on Desert tiles. Barbarians only|}} when fighting in Desert|}} in Coast|}} and XP based on distance from Capital. Each Nau can perform this action twice. If possible, when a Nau sells Exotic Cargo, a Feitoria is also automatically created in its territory.|}} when adjacent to any unit with this promotion (does not stack)|}} , , and in the nearest owned city|}} outside friendly territory|}} |}} in your Capital when you defeat an enemy unit|}} for each enemy killed|}} with Great General in same tile|}} penalties, and +10 HP when healing in friendly territory|}} when adjacent to any unit with this promotion (does not stack)|}} on Hill tiles. Barbarian only |}} in your territory|}} when attacking. +1 |}} when attacking. +1 . Ignore enemy ZOC|}} when attacking. Ignore enemy ZOC|}} , but no Influence when you conduct a Diplomatic Mission with this unit|}} on Marsh and Flood Plain tiles. Barbarian only|}} for Naval Units|}} vs Naval Units|}} cost to Pillage|}} when attacking|}} in your territory|}} equal to 50% of the damage inflicted on a city. is able to use enemy roads|}} |}} vs Land Units|}} and ignores Zone of Control|}} and +100% more City State Influence than a normal Trade Mission|}} when using ranged attacks|}} on Snow tiles. Barbarian only|}} damage. If the unit cannot retreat, it take 50% more damage than normal|}} on Forest and Jungle tiles. Barbarian only|}} |}